You request a story, I write it(Basically) no limits
by midnightstars12
Summary: newest story:under the red hood AU. summary: Something was wrong with Batman. That much Robin knew. He was ignoring saving bad guys and even killing them. Robin started a fight after having to much, which led to him storming out of the Manor. Then, the Joker ends up kidnapping him and kills him, but not before torture. Somehow, Robin is back alive, but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **bonjour~**

 **So, this story is for anyone/everyone! Why, you ask? Because it is/going to be what you guys want! I will explain. I have serious writers block, and i need to really update one of my story's. My salutation? Writing for other people! Basically, you guys give me a plot/prompt, and i write it! easy as that! Not only does it fight my writers block, but it gives you all a story that you want!**

 **(Basically) Anything goes!**

 **I'll tell you the guide-lines. Since this is rated T, no Sex. nothing super bad. Kissing and/or make-out sessions are welcome, but no naked-ness. except if someone decides to go skinny dipping, then just no detailed for when you suggest a story, make sure to give me the ship and background ships(If you don't have certain background ships you want, i'll just leave it cannon, if i don't, i will say what i added.) Be sure to give me a clear plot, and for the AU's make sure to tell me everything that's different. If you do want a crossover one, just note that i will post it as a different fic, since it is a crossover and i can't mark the whole thing as the crossover, i will post it as a different story but i will be sure to make sure that i put in that is part of this and put in the name of the story suggester and the plot.(But i might not be able to make a lot of the crossovers, depending if i have seen the other show or not.)**

 **That's really all the rules. Everything else is welcome! For example, AU's, crossovers, and shipping.**

 **The shipping is endless really. Even crack ships!(such as, Super-boy/kid-flash, red arrow/ M'gann, ETC.) Just like i said, not bellow the belt.**

 **The AU's are endless as are the crossovers. So, really, let your mind go wild! Just make sure to say if it is season one or season two, if not either of those, be sure to specify the ages.**

 **Thank you, and i hope my writing will be okay! I can't give a time that i will post one if i get a suggestion, just note that right now my house's power is having some serious power issues and i'm almost never alone(Sadly) To write, but i will still try! Never give up hope! Also, everything will be a one-shot, unless i say it is a two part-er.(Please tell me what P.O.V. you want it in too.)**

* * *

 **One of my friends actually asked me to make something for this prompt:** _ **At the end of season one, Zattanna goes in to kiss Robin first, But quickly after the peck, with Robin giving no reaction, he reveals himself to the team.**_ **So, i thought i might as well write it here!**

 **Warnings: One-sided love, coming out, not caring.**

 **Rating: K+**

Third Person P.O.V.

Zatanna blushed slightly as she looked around. The whole team had just basically taken down all of their mentors, except for Zatanna. Her father was still busy being Dr. Fate so she could be free. Although she would never want to try to take down her father or endanger the team, she couldn't help but secretly wish that her Father had been infected and gone bad; then she could save him and have her father back. But, she couldn't.

The reason for her blushing came from the room; or the residence of it. Standing close to one another, Kid-Flash and Artemis were giving each other googly-eyes, as were Super-Boy and Miss Martian. But looking at Robin, the magician noticed that he was simply looking at the ground,hugging himself. Sorrow and understanding filled Zatanna's expression. Robin and Super-boy had just taken down their mentors, or for Robin, their father, and nothing about that could have been easy, as Robin clearly showed.

There was clearly sexual tension between four of the teens in the room, or rather five. Super-Boy and Miss Martian were a couple, that wasn't a secret. Although not a couple, everyone could notice the way that Kid-Flash and Artemis looked at each other; they clearly were meant to be together. As for Zatanna...Well, she wasn't sure if the feeling were returned, but she found Robin very.. _endearing._ She liked everything about him. His courage, his loyalty, his banter, his fighting skills, his smarts, his..well.. _everything._ Not to mention that his body was very attractive.

Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, the magician made up her mind. Suddenly with a new wave of confidence, she made her way over to Robin.(Strut was more like it.)

Hearing someone approaching, Robin looked up. He saw Zatanna was nearing him and gave her a tired smile that clearly didn't meet his eyes.(Not that anyone would notice)

Zatanna internally squealed. Robin had looked up and gave her a smile, that was a good sign, right? Not letting herself talk her out of this, she quickly made her way in front of Robin. Seeing the questioning look he gave her, she simply smirked. Zatanna then continued and grabbed the teen's chin, lifting his head up, and then she planted her lips on his.

Surprised by the new, strange, contact, Robin's arms let go of himself and flung out, now being held in the air like he was surrendering to the police. Not that the acrobat could see through Zatanna's face, but he felt the team's eyes pouring on them, some in surprise, some in confusion. And boy, did Robin feel them.

Zatanna closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss, something she had been dreaming of for such a long time coming true. She was more then ecstatic that Robin didn't push her off, but she was also very confused as he made no move what-so-ever to give into the kiss.

Pulling(painfully) away from the kiss, the girl blushed even more. Not from the fact that she had just kissed the Boy wonder, but from the fact that he was frozen still like a statue with his arms out and eyes wide. Stuttering, she attempted a apology,"I-I-I'm s-so sorry Robin! I-I just really like you, and i wasn't sure if you liked me back so i just tried to muster up some will and to kiss you, and i did, but you obviously don't like me back and-OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! I-I didn't know and-Oh geeze, was that your first kiss?!"

Seeing Zatanna's shocked and mortified state, Robin stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulders comfortingly,"Listen,Zee, stop apologizing. If anything, i should be. I'm sorry that you like me and i don't really return that. And yes that was my first kiss, but listen, you are so pretty and nice and kind, and i'm sure i would like you if i could, trust me! But, Zee, i-i'm, heh heh, i'm gay. Homosexual, fruit, whatever you want to call it. I like guys. And, heh, geeze this is not how i imagined coming out to you guys, and i hope you all are okay with it and don't hate me now, but i feel really bad Zee. I'm sorry."

Zatanna's eyes widened as she heard the boy out. She felt like such a idiot! Not only did she kiss and like robin, and not only did he not like her back, but that was because he didn't have the same sexual orientation as her! Gasping,she looked to the floor,"OH. ,Robin, i'm so super sorry. I honestly didn't know! And-and, it's fine, that's great, love knows no boundary! I'm just- oh- come 'ere!"

The acrobat let out a shriek as Zatanna them glomped him, sending him tumbling to the floor.

Watching as Zatanna hugged Robin to the ground, the team got over their shock. One by one, the team joined the dog pile.

"Oh, come on bird-boy! I think _you_ need to stay traught!"

"Come on Rob, it's not a big deal!"

"Hehe! As far as it goes on Mars, Anyone can love anyone. I wished it was the same the on earth, and it seems that some do not like it, but good for you Robin!"

"The G-Nome-orphs informed me of all sexual orientation, and i see nothing wrong with it."

"In Atlantis, as long as you are in love, there is no proper sexuality. Now i will add on to the _dog pile_ that everyone has seemed to create."

* * *

 **end! I hope it was as good as my friend wanted it to be. Anyway, that's just an example Fic. I'm sure a lot of you just shot past it, and that's fine. Just make sure to comment a suggestion for a story! Au revior~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **I feel so thankful! I feel so honored to have WordoftheIlluminti comment. I know my spelling is atrocious, but I'm trying to work on it, as well as my grammar and placement of things. Honestly, my writing depends on how much inspiration i have for the story. Some of the sentences in the last chapter might have been rushed, but in the story if when Robin and Zatanna were talking it seemed rushed, it was supposed to. I'm learning french at the moment and about four different meanings of every word is floating around in my head as I write, so it makes me(and my writing) disoriented, but I will try to get oriented! I know my writing is far from perfect, but it is going to (hopefully) improve over time as I do. I can't change that, and I'm sorry if the story does not meet to your expectations.**

 **REPLIES**

Guest **: I know about the grammar issues, I'm just doing this for fun and I'm not trying to stress myself out about it, but I'll try to improve. As for the Aqua-lad/Miss martian, I'll do my best. I might get to this later because you simply gave me a pairing and not a plot, but it's a strange ship that I have never seen before and I will try to give it a go. Since you didn't give a time set, I will just put it in the first season when I write it.**

* * *

theawesomeflash **: Oh wow. Ya, I did tell you to go crazy, and you did indeed. I laughed my butt of at the plot. Very interesting pairings, I'm exited to give it a go. Although since there are so many characters and such, I might not get to writing it immediately. I'm going to assume that it is indeed first season as it sounds. Some of the plot is unclear, but I'll try to do my best. Hehe, I'll be sure to make a flirty G.A., just nothing to dirty. this is T, after all.**

* * *

Batman **: Who did you kill to get that username? But yes, I would love too. Those are my favorite characters!(save for Artemis) I actually might do a Wally,Roy and Dick friendship and another with Dick's first moments with the League depending on how much time I have. Can't say I'll do it immediately(As I have to try to make up a plot that's no too intricate) but it seems fun.**

* * *

anon12344321 **: Oh, interesting. So season two since Night-wing. I'll have to do a bit of research(and geek-ing out) because I do not really know a lot about Cassandra cain, but I will try. I can see a scene where Wally hits on her to try to be playful and Artemis gets super peeved.**

* * *

wolfknight117 **: YES. Just everything about that, yes! I love under the red hood and the aspect of it and Grayson is my favorite robin so it would be perfect! I'll be sure to incorporate all of that in it, it sounds so awesome. I'm going to change things though a little..hehe.**

* * *

Somebody knows **: Thanks, ya, I feel bad for her too. I've actually never really seen that many Traught fics, so I'll try! Sounds pretty cool, thank you for giving me a little plot. Oh, I've never thought of Super-boy and Zatanna as a couple, but now that I do, it could actually work.*Shrugs shoulders*, who knew. Young justice sure had a lot of pale teens with blue eyes and black/raven hair don't they? Ya, I'll be sure to put a Artemis and Zatanna friendship in it for sure!**

* * *

Lucy-Alverse-Evolution **: Ummmm. There's a lot of things about this that can't work. You simply gave me a sentence, no time line, no pairings, no plot. Not to mention that from it it seems that you want multiple scenes with Flash and his frein-imes. The time line is very important because I don't even know if you want Barry Allen flash or Wally West. A lot of things about this can't be done. I'll have to hold out on it until you can specify more. If you don't, i'm just not going to do it. Apologies, but I can't just work with that sentence.**

* * *

ArtemisBAMF1218: **Oh my! That plot sounds amazing, it seems really fun! I can totally see Artemis and Super-boy being a couple actually. They DO have a lot in common. When I first read that you said they had evil dads, I was thinking, well I know Superman ignores him but I wouldn't call him evil, but then I remembered Luthor. There's actually a fic somewhere about a high-school AU where Artemis finds her rabbit hole. But, it has spitfire and Superbird(I think that's what it's called? Idk, Robin(Dick Grayson)/Super-boy) And I'm not sure about Miss Martian. Hehe, that crack ship is actually a pretty normal one. I'll be sure to add it. Thank you again for making everything clear, it makes it a lot easier!**

rose and 10 **:Yes I can. I'll try to get on it as soon as possible. I've never written a death fic, so it'll be interesting to see how it turns out.**

* * *

 **Alright, now that I just stole five minutes of your life, the fic!**

 **wolfnight117, I fell in love with the plot. I wrote it down on my phone first, so now i'm re-writing it, but i'm going to do the Red hood AU first!**

* * *

 **Under the Red hood AU**

 **First season.**

 **Warnings :torture, description of death,The joker, rouge Batman, Child neglect, Batman snapped, Death, Mention of drugs, Mention of human trafficking, cursing.**

 **Rating: T for safety. It's really not as bad as it sounds, though.**

 **Two to three parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own young justice. That's DC's job.**

 **Summary:** Something was wrong with Batman. That much Robin knew. He was ignoring saving bad guys and even killing them. Not to mention that he had been neglecting Robin. Robin started a fight after having to much, which led to him storming out of the Manor. Then, the Joker ends up kidnapping him and kills him, but not before torturing the poor bird. After some sort of miracle, Robin is back alive, but at what cost?

 **Title: An eye for an eye makes the whole word blind.**

* * *

The Joker set down his knife and blowtorch with a metal clank on the blood splayed warehouse floor, as he was now finished."There we go, Bird-Boy! You look AMAZING! HEHEHE-HOHOHO! Say there, did you get a tan? HAHAHA!"

The Joker's psychotic laughs continued as he looked over the broken bird. Robin was only wearing his pants and mask. His mask was cut back slightly so the crazy Clown could carve the outline of it into his skin, then he continued to use his blowtorch to burn the wound close and shrivel the skin, not even to mention the immense unbearable pain and screams it had caused; All to the joker's pleasure. Now the outline of the mask carved into pale skin was a burnt color.

As part of his uniform was gone, the Joker had continued his torture, carving the outlines of Robin's uniform into his skin then burning it over with a blowtorch. The process was slow and maniacal, lasting hours; Of which many Robin had passed out for.

As much as he wanted to curl up and die at the moment, the broken bird didn't dare move. One single tatter on his body caused the burns to feel like they were being applied again. Taking deep, ragged breaths that seemed to give his body no oxygen, Robin shot one of his final banters with the Joker."Ya, g-got it done earlier. They even practically _sliced_ the price in half."

The clown Prince of crime stopped his laughing to let out a low demeaning chuckle as he made his way back over to Robin, clown shoes letting off a sickening clack for every step."You see, Boy-blunder, this is why I like you! The big 'ol Bats would just stay quiet. Now what fun is that? But you, you get it! What's a good crime without some banter! Oh, now I almost feel bad that I'm going to kill you. Wait, no I don't! HEHEHE-HAHAHA!"

Disgust covered Robin's face as he spat back," You're INsane, Joker. All IN, no sane. I don't even know if sane could be said with you in the same sentence."

A evil grin covered the Clown's face as he picked up a gallon of lighter-fluid from a trunk marked 'Play toys'. He was going to have some fun."I know, Boy blunder! Thanks for noticing, I thought no one ever would."

The Joker then put on a pout and batted his eyelashes in an innocent manner before jumping back to be psychotic."Oh wait, everyone knows! HAHA! I must say, it's been such fun having so many play-dates with you and Batsy, being so kind as to even get my name out there, it truly has been an honor! But, I'm afraid, this play-date has to come to a end."

As Joker made his way over to the opposite side of the warehouse, Robin finally had time to take a break. The cold cement underneath his head was ironically slightly soothing his pounding headache. Those notorious laughs don't just fly over you. His body felt like it never had before. Seething, burning intense pain covered every inch of his body. He felt used, deflated and broken.

He was just a broken bird.

The dirty, grimy, cold ground soaked into his back, sending shivers down his spine that he flinched from. He didn't think he had ever felt this defenseless before. Because he knew no one was coming for him.

After the fight, Batman would just assume he ran off to do some jumping on buildings or went to Kid-Flash's; he just assumed Robin was blowing off steam. Well, he was. From his burning skin on his body. All of his senses seemed to be blurry. His ears were ringing from the gunshots, and he just assumed everything else was from the blood-loss or the fact that his body was trying not to die.

Joker had had him in his grasps before, sometimes even much longer than this, and he had never killed him. Yet, here he was, talking about ending the bird."Wha-what are you talking about, Joker? Why kill me now? Why not do it before; You had so many other chances."

Instead of responding to Robin's words, the Joker first opened the box full of chemicals and poured some lighter fluid in it, he then kept it pouring as he made his way over to Robin yet again, making a trail. The Clown smiled yet again as he drawled out his first word,"Well, Bird-brain, I may be insane, but I'm not the definition;Not anymore, anyway. As your super Bat-brain probably knows, Insane means to do the same thing over and over again,repeatedly, expecting a different outcome. And that is what I've been doing with you and Batsy-watsy. I've been capturing you, a little torture, and then the big bad Sky kitty comes and saves you. Then, he takes me to Arkham. Now, as much as I _love, love, love_ the Asylum, It gets _old._ I'm tired of playing tag with you, as much fun as it is. I need a outcome, Birdy. You and Bat's can get over a nice little play session with me, but this time, _this_ time I'm going to take you to daycare, _permanent_ daycare. I wanna' see what Batsy does without his little bait bird! Now, that 'ill be fun! Who knows, maybe he'll get a Bird-boy 2.0! _Better_ than the original."

Robin's breathing momentarily stopped as he heard the drops of fluid hit the ground. He wasn't sure what it was, for he had his eyes closed since his vision was blurry, but he could tell it was bad. Starting to painfully breath again, he went through everything the Joker said."But, why kill my now? We've known each other for over five years, Joker, why now? Shouldn't you have realized it a long time ago? Oh wait, you're _insane."_

The clown Prince of crime simply tapped his foot to this and tisked,"That's the thing. Playing with a toy can be fun, Boy-blunder, as you know, but then after time, the toy gets old. Boring. And then you get a new toy! Ya see, I've been playing the same game with the same toys for this whole time, and I think it's time I get some new ones! Change the game up a little! Time to put you back in the toy chest. You know, the big toy chest in the _ground._ Plus, it seemed like perfect timing! You are thirteen now, after all, right? Once a baby, still a baby, _always_ a baby. And ya know, thirteen is the _un_ luckiest number. They don't even have it on most elevators! Trust me, I know, I've blown up a few thousand. HEHEHE-HAHAHA! Bad number, bad luck, good timing."

Hearing this, Robin finally opened his eyes, much to his terror. Through the pounding headache and blurry vision, he could see the joker pouring lighter fluid. He had brought it up to Robin's body and then to the door to finish the trail. Looking at where the trail started, it seemed to be a large box of colorful tubes. Squinting, the bird deciphered what they were. Chemicals. There had to be about two hundred pounds worth, and from the looks of it, the Joker planned to send Robin off with a big bang.

Gulping, Robin held his breath, keeping the air trapped in his lungs as it was slowly used up. He couldn't let the Joker see it had done anything to him, but at the moment, Dick was utterly terrified. From the speech and surroundings, it seemed as if Joker was legit about killing him. And Batman wasn't on his way to save him like all the other times.

No, all the other times, Joker had done some simple torture and then Batman would come to save him. And Robin thought that was bad when it happened. But now, putting it in perspective, he had been tortured so badly to where he could barely breath without an ocean of pain falling on him, and his death was soon to come. And Batman wasn't. As stupid, or foolish, or mean or evil, or anything Bruce had been to him, he just wished he could put it aside right at the moment so he could live. Live to have more fights with Bruce even, he was fine with that. That's just life. He would try to show Bruce the right way and as he got older he would move on. He would meet friends, and go in and out of relationships, and much more. Because that was life.

But this was death. He would never talk to Batman again, yelling or not. He would never meet new people, and he would never get older to be able to show Bruce the right path or move on. He would be dead. And death was a scary subject. There are so many things that are unknown about death that it was quite terrifying to think of the topic. And at the moment, Robin just wanted to be fyed. He had thought about death before on many, many occasions, and one giant thought about it quickly made it's way to his brain.

 _Afterlife, if there is one or isn't, if it's good or bad, I just wish that I could be with my parents once more._

But the terrifying thing that shocked the acrobat most at the moment, was that he wasn't sure if he wanted to see his parents again. Of course, good life now or not, everyday he missed his parents; And there would always be a piece of his soul that was missing for them that would never be filled again, and he wanted nothing more then to see them one last time, but he wasn't sure if _they_ would want to see _him_. After all the terrible, gruesome, unspeakable things he has witnessed, gone through, and even done on occasions, he felt that his soul was not fit for his parents. His parents loved a hyper little acrobat that thought cursing was the worst thing imaginable. They didn't love a thirteen year old vigilante that patrolled almost every night with a man in a bat suit; that got tortured and worse, that had seen and stopped crimes that would haunt your mind forever. They didn't love him.

They loved Dick Grayson, the youngest of the flying Grayson's. They didn't love Robin, the Boy-wonder. And he wasn't even sure if they loved Richard Grayson-Wayne, ward of millionaire play-boy Bruce Wayne.

He felt like he would ruin their purity by his presence. And that scared him more than a dose of fear gas induced hallucinations. Because, if his parents didn't want him even in death, what was there?

Suddenly, a woman like shriek brought him out of his wandering thoughts. Slowly tilting his head to see the cause of the noise, he saw the Joker was at the door of the warehouse, a burning match in his hand, simply held by his index finger and thumb."Ooh, Honey~! I'm off to go pick up the kids from daycare! Remember to get the groceries! _Bye bye, bird boy."_

And with those final words, the Joker flicked down the match to the ground and strolled out of the building.

Robin watched as the match simply fell to the ground and lit the gas trail. Soon, he would be dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. Doing the only thing his body could seem to do as he waited for death, he sang a piece, a nursery rhyme tune to it. Tears slid down his face as he heard the sizzling of the fire spreading.(1) "Daddy,Daddy,are you there?

Why do ignore me, do you just not care?

Daddy, Daddy, are you there?

I have to leave now, it's only fair." His voice cracked at the last part as the flames slowly approached his body, halfway to the chemicals, practically taunting him to do something that he couldn't."Daddy, Daddy, are you there?

You can't right your wrong, you can't even try. No more why's, no more lies.

Daddy, Daddy, why aren't you there?

Goodbye, hello, hear whatever you want, I need to go.

Daddy, Daddy, you aren't there.

I would say goodbye, but it's not like you would cry.

Daddy, Daddy, you aren't there.

I'm gone now, and you need to see, if it weren't for you, none of this would have happened to me.

Daddy, Daddy, say goodbye to your little guy. No more ecuses, no more lies."

The boy clamped his eyes closed as the fire met the chemicals. There was a moment of hissing, then there was a bright searing light and pain, like the atoms in everything had a reaction, and then it went black.

* * *

Robin was missing. That much Batman knew. It all started with the stupid fight.

*Flashback*

* * *

Robin was done. He was simply finished. With what? To him, it felt like everything. He had tried to be patient with Batman, he had followed orders, he had done _everything_ for him! Yes, Bruce did adopt Dick in his time of need. And for that Dick was grateful. But that was _Bruce's_ decision. He decided that he was going to adopt Dick. Even if Dick hadn't wanted to live with Bruce, or at least give him a chance, he had no choice, honestly. He knew he couldn't stay in that blessed detention center. There, he was the youngest, the nicest, the best victim. Not to mention that he barely spoke their language. He hated it there. He had to share a cell with a older kid that hit him, and he didn't understand why. He had never been hit in his life, and he thought he did nothing wrong. What was even more confusing for him was why the guards, the adults, just stood by and watched it happen. He thought adults were supposed to help people and children, and he thought that bullying was wrong, so this whole siuiation had him utterly baffled.

Then, Bruce Wayne came along and offered to take him out of there and shelter him. Even if Dick had said no, if he truly wanted to stay there, he didn't really think that the social worker would have cared. To social workers, he felt that it was more for the adult than the child. Yes, he was grateful for that, but everything cannot be defended by one factor.

It started when Bruce had had him just arrest Tony Zuco when he had first became robin. That was fine for him, just to arrest the murderer, he just wanted justice like a true hero. But later, Robin learned that when Bruce had caught his parents killer in the early era of the Batman, it had take superman to get Batman not to beat him to death. Of course, Richard thought nothing of it at the time. Bruce was older, more hung up on his parents murders. The criminal was still alive and behind bars, so he thought it was fine.

Bruce had always been hard on him in training. Telling him he could do better, but helping, not just lowering Dick's self-esteem. It seemed he was doing the opposite now. Now, Bruce would just tell Dick to train, and then walk in the middle of it and give him hell because,' I could do so much better!' and, ' If Batman was caught doing that he would be the laughing stock of Gotham! Do it again!'

Now, all it was was telling Dick that he wasn't good enough, that it wasn't good enough, that Batman could do better, do this again, do that again, you can't just ask for breaks when you're fighting a villain, and much more. But, even through all of this, that would have anyone else in shambles, Dick kept it up and tried to do his best. It wasn't the undermining that got him so angry, it wasn't the not caring, it wasn't the neglect, it wasn't even the stupid identity rules, it's what Batman kept doing that set him off.

Batman has always taught him to be calm and collected, yet now and then he would break out in fits of rage and blame none other then Robin for it. Robin took it and ignored it. He was trained by Batman, so a little undermining by Batman wasn't going to ruin him. No, it was the fact that Batman had a strict no kill policy, yet every time a bad guy was in harms way, Batman no longer made a move to save them. He let them get killed. He would even _put_ them in harms way. And that set Robin off. "Because of all the stupid kill policy stuff, the stuff you taught me, the stuff you drilled into my skull, and now you're suddenly ignoring it! You're letting people die! Bruce, a no kill policy doesn't just mean that you don't kill. You taught me that! It means trying your hardest to make sure they don't die. And you have been ignoring that! You've been beating simply muggers to a bloody pulp! And last week! It was a fire, a burning building, and the arsonist got caught in there and tried to escape. You barricaded the door so he was stuck! You caused his death! You killed him!"

Dick stuck him finger out accusingly at Bruce. He wouldn't have even brought this up, but Batman and Robin had just busted a human trafficking ring, and as disgusted Robin was of it, he found Batman shoving the leader off of the top of the building, sending him plummeting to his death. That wasn't simply ignoring someone die, by all means, that was _murder._

Bruce grabbed Dick's finger and shoved it back to him angrily with a grunt, "DON'T YOU EVER POINT A FINGER AT ME EVER AGAIN! I save people! I _am_ Batman! How dare you, the orphan that I took in, that I raised, that I pitied, that I let become Robin, think I ignored one of my rules! What the hell even if I did?! It's my damn rules! They are bad guys, villains, people who do unspeakable things to people with no remorse! So you'll have to excuse me if I let a fricking person like that accidentally die!"

Dick pushed himself off of the ground and dusted himself off as he straightened his posture. He tried not to let the words Bruce spoke get to him, but he couldn't just ignore them. The fact that Bruce said that, that he _thought_ that about Robin, about Dick, it truly hurt him more then Bruce would ever know. But he wasn't about to show weakness and back down,"Accidentally?! I saw you shove that man off of the roof! He died, Bruce! You caused it! You are a murde-"

But the words never left Dick's mouth as Bruce then violently gave him a hard left hook, sending the teen tumbling to the ground. Robin cradled his face in agony. Batman had just punched his with no training or educational purpose, not to mention, it was a _hard_ punch. Blood was dripping out of his mouth as he held his bruising cheek and stared at Bruce, the only thing in his eyes being betrayal.

Bruce looked down at his shocked ward, and he didn't apologize. He didn't help Robin up or admit to his fault. He thought he had no fault. Instead, he held out his finger and screamed, "GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT NOW."

Robin had shakily picked himself up at this. Betrayal still etched on his features, he swiftly turned around and walked out, doing as Bruce said. He wasn't sure if something was wrong with Bruce, but he knew what he was doing wasn't right. So, seeing as if Bruce didn't want him anymore, he stormed out of the Manor onto the streets of Gotham. He was determined in him hero-ing job, and someone had to properly patrol the streets of Gotham. If only he knew that a certain Clown Prince of crime was waiting for him.

 **A/N Oh my hands are all cramped. Please tell me what you thought! Repeat: This is not the end. This is going to have two or three parts. (1) I actually came up with that poem before writing this and I thought it would be a good thing to incorporate.**

 **The next fic up will be a little Aqua-lad/Miss martian for guest.**

 **A/N 2: I had this actually written for a little while but couldn't find the time to post it. But here it is now.**

 **For readers of X marks the spot: I will try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
